During videoconferences, a single person can be speaking at a time. A video camera can aim and/or focus on the single person who is speaking. Persons at a receiving end of the videoconference can perceive noise originating from sources other than the speaker as originating from the same direction as the speaker, which can be perceived as unnatural.